When I Call Your Name
by RippleInThePond
Summary: A collection of short stories and one shots created through bursts of inspiration created by an Avengers birthday scenario. Summaries for each story will be at the beginning of each one. I do not own The Avengers, sadly.
1. June 3rd: Angels

_Hey guys! I am really excited about this. I had a huge huge HUGE burst of inspiration and decided to start this. This is basically a series of short stories that may run a bit longer than short stories on occasion. If you want more info concerning what "this" is, please look at my profile. _

_I hope you enjoy the first chapter of When I Call Your Name!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A young girl living in fear. An archer who works for S.H.I.E.L.D. Can he save her? Rated T due to implications of rape.<em>

* * *

><p>When I Call Your Name<p>

Written by RippleInThePond

Chapter 1: June 3rd-Angels

Clint Barton jumped from rooftop to rooftop, performing his ritual patrol that was assigned to him to Nick Fury. He quickly looked back and forth for signs of trouble. He was a hero. No, he was a superhero! He was Hawkeye!

And he was bored.

He had had absolutely nothing to do all day. It really didn't help that he had been dismissed early due to hiding in the rafters and shooting people with nerf arrows. Again. He let his mind wander as ran, wondering what Natasha Romanov was up to.

Now, he wasn't in love with her before you go thinking that! No, he definitely was not in love with her. The two of them were just a bunch of troublesome best friends that pulled pranks on the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course, everyone knew that he did it. But Natasha?

She was a silent killer.

His thoughts were cut off by a scream that was quickly muffled but was still able to be heard. He ran as fast as he could toward the sound.

Someone was in danger.

He saw a young woman being pulled by a slim, yet muscular looking man. Clint could easily tell that this man's intentions were not to help the girl in anyway nor to protect her from the girl's face. Although the lower half of her face was covered by the man's hand, he could clearly see her eyes, wide with terror.

He jumped down behind the man and in an ominous voice asked,

"Now, what just do you plan on doing to that poor girl?"

* * *

><p><span>30 minutes ago at Xavier High<span>

Rachel Clayre Deith was a very lonely 15-year-old foster child. She sat attentively in class, staring at the board as the teacher gave a lecture on the Neolithic people in Africa.

Rachel Clayre was not your stereotypical foster child. She didn't cause any trouble in school and she was absolutely brilliant. She worked hard for her each and every one of her grades. Her education was her greatest treasure.

Many people mocked her and made fun of her, but she didn't care. She had been used to that sort of treatment for a very long time. But, there was one thing people failed to notice about her as they picked out all of her flaws; she always took careful and pained steps. That she was just a bit too skinny.

Rachel Clayre was a victim of abuse.

Of course, her foster father always apologized afterward and gave her tons of money to keep her from telling anyone. Her foster father was a man who went by the name of James Taylor.

James Taylor was a rather well off man and was an employee at Stark Enterprises and was paid rather well. He was tall, young, handsome, charismatic, and had a fair bit of money in his wallet.

He was also a very, very good liar.

Rachel often wondered if she should tell someone what he did. But, she was afraid. She thought that if she told someone, he might hurt her even more. As she sat at her desk, she tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but found herself wondering what would happen if she told someone. Would she get hurt again? Would he hurt her even worse? Then a thought that made her go cold crossed her mind.

Would he hurt someone ELSE?

She often went through this train of thought, the temptation becoming almost too much until that thought crossed her mind, the temptation disappearing immediately.

Caught in her thoughts, she didn't realize that people were packing up to leave until the bell rang, shocking her out of her stupor. She jumped and gave a yelp as she fell to the floor.

Everyone's heads snapped to her and then they began laughing at her, pointing their fingers at her. She ducked her head as tears of embarassment came to her eyes.

They all left and she sat on the floor in shame. She soon picked herself up and left.

Rachel lived a fair distance away, but not far away enough for a bus to take her. She walked down the streets, fearing what would await her when she arrived at home.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone had been following her. As she turned a corner, she caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye. Cautiously, she continued to walk home. When Rachel noticed that he was truly following her, she quickly turned a corner and began to run as fast as she could, her heart racing with adrenaline and terror.

As she passed an alley, someone grabbed her wrist forcefully, hard enough to bruise, and pulled her in. And at that she screamed.

The man roughly covered her mouth, jamming her head against his chest to keep her from moving. Tears streaked down her face as she realized that she couldn't get out of what this man was planning on doing to her. She silently prayed to a god that she didn't believe in, begging for an angel; for someone to help her. Then, she heard a quiet thump behind her and the man who had grabbed her. With a hopeful heart, she listened to a man ask her captor in an ominous voice,

"Now, what just do you plan on doing to that poor girl?"

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I am so excited to have my first chapter done and I think that I did rather well, don't you? As an author, even an amateur one, I love reviews. Comments or suggestions would be very nice. No flames would be appreciated, but if you seriously have something you need to tell me, go ahead. Please read my other stories.<em>


	2. June 3rd: Safe and Sound

_Hello everybody! I certainly hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm a bit hurt that I didn't get ANY reviews considering that I had a lot of views :'( And only one favorite/follow! *falls dramatically to ground clutching chest* I got some serious inspiration, so I decided to update early. I hope that you like chapter two and that I get some reviews this time. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><em>A young girl living in fear. An archer who works for S.H.I.E.L.D. Can he save her? Rated T due to implications of rape.<em> _

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_The man roughly covered her mouth, jamming her head against his chest to keep her from moving. Tears streaked down her face as she realized that she couldn't get out of what this man was planning on doing to her. She silently prayed to a god that she didn't believe in, begging for an angel; for someone to help her. Then, she heard a quiet thump behind her and the man who had grabbed her. With a hopeful heart, she listened to a man ask her captor in an ominous voice,_

_"Now, what just do you plan on doing to that poor girl?"_

* * *

><p>When I Call Your Name<p>

Written by RippleInThePond

Chapter 2: June 3rd-Safe and Sound

Rachel's captor's head came up in surprise as he glanced around to see where the voice had come from. As soon as the man's head was turned completely around, a hand grabbed her arm and gently yet firmly pulled her away from him.

She gave a quick glance back at her savior before running and hiding behind a dumpster to stay away from the fight; away from the danger. Rachel curled into a ball, tucking her head down and pulling her hands over her head in fear. The position she was in now was one that she found herself in a lot of the time.

Whenever James came home early, drunken and angry, or when he was just angry. She found that him being just angry was worse; he had control of his actions and could make it hurt a lot more.

She heard multiple thumps and grunts before feeling a soft vibration through the ground as something or someone fell down.

She heard light steps come to her hiding place and looked up to see her savior offering her a hand. Slowly, she took it and he gently pulled her up. He leaned down and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?" He asked.

She slowly shook her head as she gave a soft reply, saying that he had not. The man looked at her, not believing what she had and gave a quick poke to her stomach. She gave a soft cry of pain.

James had not gone easy on her at all last night.

The rescuer's eyes darkened slightly in anger before giving way to a slight confusion. He quickly shut off his emotions, not allowing her to see what he was thinking or feeling.

He looked into her eyes before giving her a quizzical look.

"I think you may be lying."

Again, she shook her head telling him he was wrong. He looked at her, silently asking for her to explain. When a few seconds passed and she had not yet responded, he knew that she would not explain. He then stood to his full height and placed a hand at her back before giving her a single slight push towards the direction to the exit of the alley.

"You should get home."

When they exited the alley and she still had not moved to walk to any sort of destination, he turned to her and asked her if she would like him to escort her. She promptly replied, saying "Yes!".

He believed her response to be due to her fear that was brought on by the recent events. And while he was partially right and that her fear fueled her response, it was not her fear from the attack.

It was her fear of James.

She didn't want to go home. She already knew that she was late to get home and that she would be punished, most likely beaten and then sent to her room without any dinner.

Rachel was hoping that this man, her savior, would notice that something was wrong when he dropped her off.

He placed a hand at her back and began to walk, not forcing her to walk but merely being a comforting presence. They soon arrived at her home and she went to walk inside. But, before she did, she froze and turned around and looked Hawkeye in the eyes. She quickly threw herself at him and gave him a hug before whispering a quiet "Thank you." and rushing inside.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye gave a soft smile when the girl was inside and then looked at his watch. His patrol was over. In fact, it had been over ten minutes ago! He gave a sigh of disappointment before reminding himself that it was better for him to get out ten minutes late than for that girl to walk home terrified the whole way.<p>

He quickly walked home. When he reached him apartment, he unlocked it and then flopped onto the couch, and then toed off his combat boots. Clint closed his eyes and began to drift off before he felt his phone buzz. He jumped up in surprise before taking it out of his pocket and glancing at the ID.

It was Fury.

He gave a mental groan and then answered the call.

"Barton!" He pulled the phone away from his ear and grimaced before bringing it back.. Fury was way too loud right now.

"Yes, sir?" He replied.

"Anything happen during patrol in your district?"

Clint nodded his head in the affirmative before he remembered that Fury couldn't see him.

"Yes, sir. But, it was just your typical disgusting thug trying to rape a young girl."

He heard a sigh over the phone.

"You're going to have to fill out a report. Did you get her name?"

Clint then realized something. He didn't know her name! He groaned aloud and then heard Fury sigh in annoyance.

"You didn't did you?"

" Sorry sir. Slipped my mind while I was saving her."

"Alright, try to find it out somehow. I don't advise going up to her and saying 'Hey! I'm the guy that saved you yesterday, but I am a creep and I need your name!'"

Clint gave a soft snort of derision and shook his head.

" Alright sir."

"You're dismissed."

Clint pressed END and then threw the phone on the couch. Next thing he knew, he was falling asleep again. His last thought before sleep claimed him was 'I wonder why she was hurt if that man didn't hurt her in that area. I think I will check up on her sometime. When I get around to it… Oh man,I haven't eaten yet!'

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this is actually a pretty long chapter considering how long I normally make them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Also, I would love for you to read my other stories!<em>


	3. June 3rd: Broken

_I know that people have been reading this, and I am actually rather hurt that only one person has reviewed! And she felt obligated to because I asked nicely! :'( Anyways, I really hope that people will review this time and maybe follow or favorite. If you guys have ideas for a title, please let me know._

* * *

><p><em><em>A young girl living in fear. An archer who works for S.H.I.E.L.D. Can he save her? Rated T due to implications of rape.<em> _

* * *

><p><em>Previously <em>

_Clint pressed END and then threw the phone on the couch. Next thing he knew, he was falling asleep again. His last thought before sleep claimed him was 'I wonder why she was hurt if that man didn't hurt her in that area. I think I will check up on her sometime. When I get around to it… Oh man,I haven't eaten yet!'_

* * *

><p>When I Call Your Name<p>

Written by RippleInThePond

Chapter 3: June 3rd-Broken

Rachel walked into the apartment and peeked her head around the corner, keeping a look out for her foster father. She quickly ran up to her room, peeked in as fast as possible to make sure he wasn't in there, and then ran inside locking the door as it closed.

As soon as it was locked, she sighed, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders. She sat down on her bed and began to do her homework, her body still shaking slightly from what had happened earlier.

She looked over her papers and then realized that she couldn't focus. She pulled out her laptop that she had gotten from the last incident and plugged in some headphones. She listened to some music while she drew in her sketchbook.

Her sketchbook was her prized possession. She never told anyone about it as it was her source of comfort and she feared that someone would take it from her, mainly James. She began to draw her rescuer with astonishing quality and accuracy.

It looked like a black and white picture taken from a camera.

She heard a slam through her headphones and quickly unplugged them, tucking them and her sketchbook away. She sat on her bed, staring in fear at the door. She heard a loud _bam_ and she saw her door shake.

"Rachel! Let me in!" He was furious, she could already tell that. From the slight slur in his words, she knew that he was slightly buzzed, if not completely drunk. She cringed, not sure which course of action she should take.

She knew that if she opened the door now, he would hurt her. If she opened it up later, he might have calmed down but most likely it would have only aggravated him more and she would get even more hurt. Her body was sore and aching from the attack still.

She decided to only wait a few moments after standing up to allow her joints to work and for her to be able to calm down. She ruffled her hair and her clothes, making her seem as if she had been taking a nap.

She knew if he thought she had been sleeping, it would explain why it took her longer to open the door. She opened the door as she groggily rubbed her eyes and she looked at him, barely getting a glimpse of his face before he struck her across the face with the back of his hand. She cried out slightly in pain as her face whipped to the side, her cheek stinging.

She didn't have long to recouperate before he hit her again, this time in her gut. She doubled over, her lungs heaving as she gasped for air. He hit her again while she was unaware, making her fall to the ground. He began to kick her over and over again.

In his rage, James didn't realize how far he was going until he heard a loud crack and a scream filled with agony as one of Rachel's bones cracked, the edges ripping her flesh as if trying to reach the air.

As Rachel lay there sobbing, James froze and then ran to get his phone. He called an ambulance and then cleaned himself up leaving no blood on his skin nor his clothing.

When the ambulance arrived and picked up Rachel, the paramedics began to ask him questions.

" How did you find her, sir?"

" I walked into her room to check on her after getting home from work. She was just laying there sobbing. She was bruised and bloody, so I called you."

" Was there any sign of breaking and entering?"

" No. There wasn't."

" Do you know who would wish to do this?"

" Absolutely no idea."

The rest of the ride was silent and when they reached the hospital, the paramedics rushed Rachel to the ER.

* * *

><p>Clint was laying on the couch since he had fallen asleep after the call from Director Fury. His head snapped up at 5:00am sharp since he trained himself to wake up at that time due to hating alarm clocks and the ridiculous noises they make.<p>

As he prepared for the day, his mind wandered to the young girl he had saved yesterday.

'Why can't I get my mind off her? Something feels wrong...' Then, he remembered something. 'Why did I feel such concern over her injuries? She is only a stranger...'

Clint began brushing his teeth and he was so lost in his thoughts that he ran on autopilot. As he poured milk for his cereal, the phone rang. He jumped and then spilled milk onto the counter. He quickly answered the phone and put it on speaker phone. He grabbed a towel and began cleaning up the milk.

"Clint, what did the girl you saved yesterday look like?" It was Natasha.

"A little shorter than normal, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles. I would gauge her to be in her mid-teens. Why?" Clint replied.

He heard her give a slight sigh that he was barely able to hear before she responded in a seemingly apathetic tone.

"A girl name Rachel Deith was admitted to the ER last night after her foster father called in the paramedics after he supposedly just got home to find her on the floor in her room bloody and broken."

Clint's eyes widened as a part of him knew that this was the girl he saved last night. He placed the washcloth that he used to clean up his milky mess down and quickly picked up the phone after drying his hands off.

"But, if that is the girl I saved yesterday, that isn't possible! I saved her before she got anymore than a light bruise and I walked her the whole way home!"

His heart raced as he took a deep breath as he drew the same conclusion the Natasha had most likely came to as she began to speak again.

"Clint, it is quite possible that you may have saved her, only to place her into a more dangerous environment. I would bet my next pay check that her foster father, his name is James Taylor by the way, is abusing her."

Clint slumped into a chair in the kitchen, his mood dropping from what he had unknowingly done.

'I guess that explains how she was telling the truth when she said that that man hadn't hurt her but yet she was still hurt.'

"Has she been admitted to the hospital any other times with similar conditions?" He asked in a quiet voice.

He heard clicking on a keyboard before Natasha responded.

"There are ten other recorded files in the database of Rachel Deith coming to the hospital with similar injuries that she was showing this time. That is ten other times that she was abused at least. There were probably plenty of other times where it wasn't bad enough for her to go to the hospital."

Clint got up from the chair, grabbed his cereal, and sat back down as he began eating.

"'Tasha, I know that this really isn't our department and we don't really handle things like this, but I want to help her."

He heard a rustling over the phone like the sound of someone grabbing a jacket.

"Meet me at the hospital in ten minutes. I think that it is time to visit Ms. Deith."

Clint stood up from his chair and picked up the phone, ending the call as he placed his bowl in the sink. He raced around his apartment and grabbed his shoes, slipping them on and then grabbing his jacket.

Clint's eyes glittered dangerously. He muttered something under his breath, something so quite and unintelligble that he himself didn't realise he had said it. As Clint walked out the door he whispered,

"I'm coming, Rachel."

* * *

><p><em>*squeals* Yay! I personally think that this chapter turned out VERY well. I hope that people will reviewfollow/favorite. I shall see you all next week!_


	4. June 3rd: Retribution

_Hello everybody! My fingers were literally itching to type,so I have a very early chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed the last three chapters. I give a very large thanks to TheAwesomeCoCoPuff and Qweb for reviewing as well as to JenJo for reviewing to a previous chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Shout out to TheAwesomeCoCoPuff for the new name!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_'Tasha, I know that this really isn't our department and we don't really handle things like this, but I want to help her." _

_He heard a rustling over the phone like the sound of someone grabbing a jacket. _

"_Meet me at the hospital in ten minutes. I think that it is time to visit Ms. Deith."_

_Clint stood up from his chair and picked up the phone, ending the call as he placed his bowl in the sink. He raced around his apartment and grabbed his shoes, slipping them on and then grabbing his jacket. _

_Clint whispered something under his breath. He didn't even realize that he had said it as it was mostly his subconscious that hadn't built up walls. He whispered,_

"_I'm coming, Rachel."_

* * *

><p>When I Call Your Name<p>

Written by RippleInThePond

Chapter 4: June 3rd-Retribution

Clint arrived at the hospital and saw Natasha in the waiting room, nonchalantly reading a magazine. As soon as he stepped into the room, she looked up and placed the the magazine on the table. She walked over to the receptionist, glancing back at him and waving him forward.

He walked up to the receptionist's desk, reaching it right as she looked up at them before glancing back down.

"Name?" She asked in an obnoxious nasally voice.

"Rachel Deith, please." Natasha said in a calm voice. The receptionist typed a bit on the computer.

"Relation?"

"We are just friends."

The receptionist looked up at them and her eyes narrowed. With a twisted smile, she gave a small snort.

"I'm afraid that with the girl's age, only family and people explicitly placed on her personal visitor's list may see. You two aren't part of either of those lists," she looked back down ", goodbye." There was a slight thump as Clint placed his badge on the woman's keyboard, her eyes widening as she read it.

Her head snapped up to them and Clint smirked.

"What if we told you that we had a couple questions we needed to ask Ms. Deith. We didn't want to frighten you and make you suspicious, but you didn't give us any choice."

The woman quickly glanced at the computer and told them where Rachel was. Clint nodded at her, acknowledging her before walking towards a map of the hospital. Natasha walked up next to him and hissed under her breath.

"That badge is not for you to _flash_ so that you can just get what you want!"

"I know," Clint sighed "but we weren't getting _anywhere._" He turned to Natasha, " Besides, I know where she is now." He place a finger on the map, pointing to their destination.

Natasha and Clint walked over to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing a floor number. When they reached their designated floor, they stepped out and walked towards Rachel's room. They saw a man step out, guilt written all over his face. Natasha and Clint looked at each other, reading each others minds.

That was the foster father.

* * *

><p><span>In the ICU 15 minutes ago<span>

Rachel groggily opened her eyes, the drugs still running through her system. She turned her head to the side before wincing. She could barely move her head! She then froze, seeing James in the corner asleep.

Rachel made a very convincing fake sneeze, waking James up. He slowly raised his head and looked at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I went too far this time."

She took a shaky breath, pain shooting through her lungs.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't thin-"

"How bad?!"

James took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"You have two cracked ribs and one that is completely broken. Luckily, it was a clean break. You have a bruised spleen and a concussion. Your left arm is badly bruised. The radius in your left has small hairline fractures as well. A portion of your right arm is cut and bruised."

Rachel took a deep breath, shaky with grief. Drawing was her only source of relief, and now she couldn't even do that.

"James, I am pretty sure that ALL of me is bruised." She looked down, tears in her eyes. "James would you please leave? I just want to be alone."

He got up and left the room. Not long after he left there was a knock on the door and she dried her tears with the blanket carefully.

"Come in." The door opened and HE stepped in along with another pretty woman. Her face lit up as she recognized him. Clint smiled and looked at the girl before walking over and sitting next to her.

"I saved you yesterday, but I never got your name. What is it?"

She gave a light laugh before wincing. "If you're here, you probably already know it. But, my name is Rachel. What is yours?" Clint glanced at Natasha, silently asking if she thought it would be a problem. She shook her head slightly, telling him no.

He looked back at Rachel. "My name is Barton. Clint Barton." Rachel smiled and raised her right hand for a hand shake. He gingerly placed his hand in her's and she slowly moved her arm up and down.

"It is very nice to meet you Clint Barton."

He let go of her hand and sat up a little straighter, making the meeting a bit more formal seeming. He took out his badge and showed it to her. Her eyes widened, darting back and forth between him and the badge.

"I was-?"

"Yeah."

"You are-?"

"Yeah."

"...cool."

He gave a slight smile before grabbing the badge and placing it in his pocket.

"Rachel, you weren't this hurt when I dropped you off." Clint pointed to Natasha. "That's Natasha. She is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D as well. We read up on you and your other events at this hospital. We figured out what is going on. Your foster father, he's abusing you, isn't he? That's why you were hurt when that man hadn't even done anything to you yet. Isn't it?"

She froze apprehensively, debating on what to say. She had always wanted to tell someone what was going on but didn't want anyone to get hurt. But, these people wouldn't get hurt. Cautiously, she nodded. Clint placed a hand on her leg comfortingly and looked her in the eye.

"Rachel we can help you. If you want, we can help you. We can remove him from your life and put you in a better home. We can keep you from getting hurt anymore. You can be happy. Does that sound nice?"

She nodded, tears of joy from the vision of a new life coming to her eyes.

"Rachel, do you want us to help you?"

She sobbed, nodded vigorously even though it hurt. "Yes, Agent Barton. Please please help me."

Acting on instinct, he stood up and hugged her lightly, careful to not aggravate her wounds. As soon as he was standing straight up, James walked back into the room. At the sight of Clint and Natasha, his eyes blazed.

"Who are you?! What right do you have to be here?!"

Clint gave a slight smirk, a plan already forming in his head on how to deal with James. He leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"We will save you. Give us some time, and James will get every single thing he deserves."

He stood back up and looked at Natasha, nodding towards her before looking at James.

"We were just leaving."

They walked out of the room and shut the door. Clint stayed near the door, his ear pressed to it to hear what would happen so that should anything go wrong, he could help.

"Rachel! Who were they?!"

Clint could just imagine the smile in her eyes as she responded,

"Someone that god sent to help."

* * *

><p>(AN: Now, I was kinda debating stopping here as it seemed like a good place to stop and as this is how long my chapters typically are, although it is actually longer. But, then I thought of a better spot.)

* * *

><p>James woke up to get ready for work, still totally exhausted.<p>

The past few days with Rachel had been stressful. She wouldn't tell him who those people had been and he couldn't force her to tell him. She spent most of her time in the hospital smiling, as if someone had just told her that Sherlock was going to airing next month.

James ran across the house, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, eating, glancing in the mirror to look at his teeth, and packing his briefcase. He glanced at his watch as he walked out the door. 7:30, he still had time as he didn't have to be there until 8. He walked out the door, down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. He raised his hand and whistled, hailing a taxi.

"Stark Industries."

* * *

><p>James walked into the building and stepped onto the escalator. As he walked toward his office he heard the phone ringing. He ran in and picked it up.<p>

"Hello, is this Mr Taylor?" It was a woman.

"Hi, I am Tony Stark's secretary. He told me to tell you to come up and 8:15." He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:05.

" Thank you. I shall be up shortly."

He hung up and walked out of his office, to the elevator, and pressed the button to the top floor. When he reached the top floor, he walked toward Mr Stark's secretary's desk. She looked up at him and pointed to the entrance of Tony Stark's office.

"He's waiting in there."

He walked to the door and knocked. He heard a suave voice respond,

"Come in," James opened the door and walked inside to see Tony Stark lounging at his desk, "Ah! Mr Taylor. Just the man I was waiting for. I would like to talk to you about some things I've been hearing about you."

James got a hopeful look "Really?"

"Yes, you see a little birdy that came to me and you want to know what it said?" James nodded. "It said that you love this company and that your life revolves around your job here. But, that little birdy also told me something else." Tony stood up from his desk and walked around to stand in front of James before sitting on the lip of his desk and glaring menacingly down at him.

"You see, that little birdy told me that you have a young girl under your care whom you abuse." He reached behind him and pulled out a file. " Cracked skull, concussion, fractured bones, cracked ribs, internal bleeding, broken arms, bruises, the list really goes on and on." He looked straight into his eyes. "I'm afraid that we don't allow child abusers here at Stark Industries. James Taylor, you're fired. You have one hour to clean out your office." He stood up and walked back to his seat and turned and looked at James.

His face was ashen with shock, his eyes wide in terror and anger.

"You're dismissed." James stood up and walked out the door, not seeing all the disgusted looks from all of his ex-coworkers.

Mechanically, he cleaned out his office and walked to the escalator which carried him down. As soon as he stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk, he saw the man from the hospital. The man Rachel knew to be Clint Barton.

"You again!? Who are you?!"

Clint smiled, his hands hidden behind his back. He replied, "My name is Agent Clint Barton. I am a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I saved Rachel from being raped last week. And you James Taylor, are under arrest." He took his hands out and showed a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed the box of office supplies and set it on the ground, quickly grabbing one of his wrists. Natasha appeared and grabbed the box. He slowly walked him to the police car saying,

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

* * *

><p><em>Yay! It is soooooooooo long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is most likely going to be one more to wrap up loose ends. Please tell me if you want your birthday to be part of this story with either a review or a PM. I will see what I can do. *salutes*<em>


	5. June 3rd: Home

_Hey everybody! This is the last chapter for June 3rd! I hope that you have enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this last chapter as well._

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_"You see, that little birdy told me that you have a young girl under your care whom you abuse." He reached behind him and pulled out a file. " Cracked skull, concussion, fractured bones, cracked ribs, internal bleeding, broken arms, bruises, the list really goes on and on." He looked straight into his eyes. "I'm afraid that we don't allow child abusers here at Stark Industries. James Taylor, you're fired. You have one hour to clean out your office." He stood up and walked back to his seat and turned and looked at James._

_His face was ashen with shock, his eyes wide in terror and anger._

_"You're dismissed." James stood up and walked out the door, not seeing all the disgusted looks from all of his ex-coworkers._

_Mechanically, he cleaned out his office and walked to the escalator which carried him down. As soon as he stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk, he saw the man from the hospital. The man Rachel knew to be Clint Barton._

_"You again!? Who are you?!"_

_Clint smiled, his hands hidden behind his back. He replied, "My name is Agent Clint Barton. I am a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I saved Rachel from being raped last week. And you James Taylor, are under arrest." He took his hands out and showed a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed the box of office supplies and set it on the ground, quickly grabbing one of his wrists. Natasha appeared and grabbed the box. He slowly walked him to the police car saying,_

_"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."_

* * *

><p>When I Call Your Name<p>

Written by RippleInThePond

Chapter 3: June 3rd-Home

Clint walked to the hospital, a smile on his face. He walked towards the elevator, hiding a daffodil behind his back. Clint saw the receptionist shrink back and inwardly smirked as he continued walking.

When he reached Rachel's room, he knocked.

"Come in."

He walked into the room and smiled at Rachel. She was laying in bed reading a book, she glanced up and saw him and smiled back.

"He is gone. He lost his job and then I arrested him. You won't have to worry for a while."

Her face lit up and then she looked quizzically at his arm that was still behind his back.

"What is that?"

He pulled his arm out and smiled when her face seemed to get even brighter.

"It is a daffodil. A daffodil represents new beginnings, so I thought that it seemed appropriate. Your are safe from him now and can start a new life. As soon as you get a new home of course."

She nodded and then they began to talk, carrying on idle chatter. A nurse came in, asking Clint to leave as she had to give Rachel a check-up. He gave Rachel a chaste hug before bidding her goodbye and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>After he left the hospital, Clint went home and sat on his couch, contemplating the changes within him that had occurred in the past couple of days. Unsure of what was really happening to him, he walked to his computer and began to look at what families he could put Rachel with. He based his opinions on whether or not they could keep her safe or if they could provide for her.<p>

As he looked, he found that he felt that none of them were suitable for her and that none of them could keep her safe. He leaned back in his chair, thinking about what was going on. The families he looked at were perfect families, but he still felt like none of them could take care of her.

He called Natasha, begging for her help.

"I don't know what to do! I have checked tons of families, but not one of them feels right. None of them feel like they will take care of her. Not in the way that she deserves at least."

"Have you considered taking her in yourself?"

"...no, I haven't. But even if I had, Fury would never allow it. Not to mention that I probably would not be able to take care of her very well. I'm not really parent material."

"Clint, it is either that or you find someone else that is willing to take care of her. It is your choice."

She hung up and he groaned, knowing that both decisions had their pros and their cons. After much internal deliberation, he called Fury.

"Fury. What do you want Barton?"

"You know how I saved that girl last week? Well, I saved her again from an abusive father and I don't know what to do. I have looked up tons of families to put her with, but not a single one feels right. I called Romanov and asked for help and she sa-"

"You can keep her."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Can. Keep. Her. I would prefer that you didn't but Romanov already called me, pushing a ton of evidence and opinions in my face. So yes, you can keep her. Besides, I checked up on her and she's clean. Just don't let her interfere with your work or your missions."

"...thank you. I think. I will see you tomorrow, sir."

Barton hung up, stunned that Fury had actually accepted. After he got it through his head that he could keep her, he went to the adoption agency, getting papers. He filled what he could out and then went to the hospital with an official after calling Natasha, asking her to go and be his witness.

* * *

><p>Clint arrived at the hospital and walked up to Rachel's room to find Natasha already there. Rachel smiled at him and waved slightly. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.<p>

"Rachel, I went through a lot of families to see which one I should give you to, but I didn't feel like any of them were right for you. Natasha convinced me to do something that I am not sure if I will regret or not, but it feels right." He pulled out the adoption papers and showed them to her. "I want to adopt you."

Rachel looked at him, shocked. Tears began to well up in her eyes, making everyone in the room panic. She then, very quietly responded.

"Yes. I would love for you to be my dad."

Everyone in the room smiled at the girl. All of the forms were filled out and the official left the room. Barton gave her a hug before Natasha and him went to leave. Before he left, he turned and looked at her.

"I will see you tomorrow."She smiled and raised her hand and waved goodbye,"Bye, dad." He smiled at her and closed the door.

They left the building and went to the house that he had dropped her off at the first night that they had met; the night when he saved her. With the key that Tony had given him after "borrowing" it from James, he walked inside. They walked around searching for her room. When he found it, he found it surprisingly full. Natasha and Clint loaded everything into the totes they had brought with them, Natasha getting the clothes and paint supplies, Clint getting all of the odds and ends as well as the other things. As they searched through her room, Clint found her sketchbook in between the mattress and the pillow.

He opened it, looking at the pictures in awe. Natasha peeked over his shoulder at the art and her eyes widened slightly.

"She's got talent."He nodded numbly as he looked at her pictures of him.

They packed everything up and loaded the totes and bed onto his truck. He drove back to his apartment and with Natasha's help set up her room in three hours.

As he got the art supplies, he was about to bring it to her room when an idea struck him. He brought it to a mostly empty room that was connected to the room they made her bedroom which which had a fair amount of shelves and drawers. They unloaded everything into the room, organizing the paints, crayons, pencils, and pastels.

"Natasha, keep working. I'll be right back." She nodded and turned away.

Clint ran to the store, buying an easel, canvas', and multiple sketchbooks of varying sizes. He returned and they set up the room, making it into an art room for Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later<em>

Rachel relished in the sunlight as she walked out of the hospital with Clint. She had just been released, the doctor saying that she was healed enough to leave and to take it easy for a bit.

They drove to Clint's home and he blindfolded her while they were on the doorstep. He carefully led her to her bedroom and showed her her bedroom. She smiled and hugged him and he went to place the blindfold back on.

She laughed and said, "There is more?" He fastened the blindfold before responding with a jovial yes.

He brought her to the art room and took off the blindfold. She gasped and walked to the middle of the room, turning in a slow circle as she took it all in.

"For me? This is all for me?"

He laughed. "It definitely isn't for me. I have no artistic skills whatsoever."

She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, whispering "Thank you" over and over again. He smiled and returned the hug. Rachel looked up at Clint for a quick second and then continued to hug him.

'It's good to be home.'

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I finished this! This is literally my first story that I have somewhat finished! Well, it isn't technically finished. There will be more chapters but THIS part is finished. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed June 3rd. Please review!<em>


	6. August 3rd: A Whole New World

_I am very excited! This is the first chapter of the second short story. This chapter is for anyone who has a birthday on August 3rd. This short story was inspired by How It Should Have Ended: How Thor Should Have Ended. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>A lost, confused Asgardian and a kind, lonely woman. Can she help him find himself? Rated T due to my paranoia and will contain fluffy romance.<em>

* * *

><p>When I Call Your Name<p>

Written by RippleInThePond

Chapter 1: August 3rd-A Whole New World

Loki fell, his eyes glancing back at the so called father that he had given everything for. His heart shriveled up in rage at this betrayal. The colors of the Bifrost raced past his head as he plummeted toward Midgard.

With a boom, he landed upon solid ground and he saw a light across the stars, his scepter flying across the sky.

'It matters not. It is useless to me now.'

He sat up, his body aching and his clothes torn to shreds at the harsh arrival. All of a sudden, he saw bright lights cloud his vision before stopping right before him. Loki heard something open and close before seeing a young woman running towards him.

Her hair was the color of night, black with a strange small hint of blue. Her eyes were the purest of green, like the leaves of the tree at summer's peak. She appeared young, no more than 23 years of age, and even that was a stretch.

She stopped in front of him and kneeled down to his level, placing her hands on her face.

"Are you alright?! You appeared out of no where! Did I injure you?"

Her face was concerned, her eyes searching his face for any injuries. Her eyes landed on his clothes and she got up quickly, running to the back of her car. Loki quickly gained a face of disgust, believing that she was leaving him due to the state of his apparel. To his surprise, she returned with a dark green blanket and placed it around his shoulders, kneeling back down in front of him.

"I'm sorry. It is all I have at the moment."

He looked at her, shocked at her kindness. Misinterpreting his expression she got an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't even told you my name yet! My name is Ellys. Ellys Amora. I know. It's an odd name." She stood up, offering him her hand. Cautiously, he took it and she gently pulled him to his feet.

"You know my name now, but I have yet to know yours. What is your name?"

"Loki. Loki Laufeyson."

She smiled at him before shaking her head. "Were your parents Norse mythology fanatics?". He shook his head. She began to walk towards her car before she realized that she was still holding his hand. She quickly pulled away, but not fast enough to imply anything. Ellys then walked over to her car, gesturing to the passenger side.

"Get in. I'll take you to town. It isn't far". He walked over to the door and glanced at it in confusion.

'What is this contraption?'. He looked up at Ellys and saw her laughing. At first, he thought she was mocking him. But, after he looked at her face he saw it was a true laugh. She walked over and grabbed his hand, slipping the fingers into the notch before laying her hand over his and pulling.

"You're not from around here, are you?". Loki shook his head and she told him to sit in the seat. She then leaned over and buckled him in, telling him what to do as she did. She then walked around to the other side of the car and got into the driver's side and started the engine. She put the car into drive and then began to drive into town.

Loki stared at Ellys in confusion. 'Why is she being so kind to me? What have I done to deserve her favor?'. Ellys looked over at him and saw him staring. She turned her head back to the road and flicked her eyes over at him.

"What is it? You're staring at me, and it is starting to creep me out."

"Why have you been so kind?" he inquired. "I have done nothing to deserve your favor?". She flicked her eyes back at him before she gave a rueful smile.

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a woman named Drea. She was a fearless woman, kind to all. Her family had little, but they always gave what they could afford to those who needed it. One day, when Drea and her daughter were walking home from the grocery store, a man attacked them. He injured Drea, cutting her and bruising her. He left the daughter alone and when he left, she ran into the street, begging the people around them to help her. They spurned her, turning her away. She ran back to her mother and she only had enough time to say good-bye." By this time, they were close to the town. Ellys reached a stop light just as it turned red and she turned to Loki. "Drea was my mother."

She turned her eyes back to the road. "I was scorned by my brother and father. They believed her death to be my fault. They told me that I should've done something. That _I _should have died, not her. They abandoned me. Ever since I was abandoned by those I needed most, I made a vow to help those who needed me. That I would never turn my back on someone who needed me." She pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called _Elly's _and placed the car in park before turning to face him fully. "To answer your question, Mr Laufeyson, _that _is why I helped you and why I will continue helping you until you no longer need my help."

She pointed to the red button on the seat buckle. "Press that. It will eject the belt and allow you to get out of the car. Pull the handle on the door to open it." She then got out of the car and watched him get out, waiting to see if he need assistance.

"This is my restaurant. I live above it in a two-bedroom aprtment. Until you get on your feet, you can stay with me. I was using the other bedroom for a storage room, but we can clear it out a little bit and set up the spare bed in there." She unlocked the door and then walked inside, gesturing for him to follow. He walked inside and she locked the door behind him. As they walked toward the stairs that led to the second floor, he looked around the room in amazement.

It was a cozy restaurant that was a bit on the smaller side. There were four small tables and three large ones. On the right wall was a bar with eight stools. Behind the bar to his surprise was not any liquor, but juice. Ellys saw him looking at the juice and smiled.

"I make my own juice. It happens to rather popular in town. If people want to spike it, they have to bring their own liquor."

They continued walking and when they reached the spare room, they went inside. There were a few totes around the room as well as a cherry wood dresser. Ellys walked over to a closet and opened it and began placing the totes inside.

"I have needed to do this for a while, but haven't gotten around to it. Now I have incentive!" She gestured to another closet. "If you will open that, you will find the frame and mattress. Can you get them out please?". He nodded and walked over to the closet, dragging out the double mattress along with it's frame. After the totes were cleared out of the way, Ellys showed Loki how to set up the bed. She then got a pair of sheets as well as a blanket and pillows and made the bed. Ellys pointed to Loki, telling him to stay before running out of the room. She returned with four sets of male day clothes and two sets of pajamas along with undergarments and a pair of shoes.

"My brother decided to raid my house last week and he oh so lovingly left these for me. They have already been washed and I want to see if they will fit."

Loki graciously took the clothes as Ellys turned around.

"You don't talk much Mr Laufeyson, do you?"

He quirked an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see him. "If you are insisting that we live together, even for a short amount of time, you really should call me just Loki. But, no I don't talk normally unless I find that there are words that need saying. Alright, you can turn around."

He was wearing a dark green undershirt with a black hoodie as well as dark jeans. She gaped at him before composing herself and blushing slightly.

"Looks good. All of your other day clothes are the same size." She turned back around. "Try on the night clothes." He quickly took off the clothes he was wearing and changed into the gray sweatpants and white t-shirt. After she deemed these clothes of good quality as well, she gave him a quick tour of the place, explaining the things which he didn't understand and giving directions for some of the things that he did not know how to use.

Ellys quickly fixed up a dinner of green onion pierogies and then cleaned up before going back to the spare bedroom and placing the clothes that he wasn't wearing into the dresser. Loki got into the bed and when he was settled, Ellys stood by the door.

"I think I got everything done that needs to get done concerning you, so why do I feel like something is still missing." She then smiled softly, realizing what she was forgetting. "Good night, Loki. Sweet dreams.". She then left the room, leaving Loki with only his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Yayyyyyyy! I am so excited. I think that this story will turn out very well! As usual, please review and give me your birthday if you would like for me to use your birthday. I will see what I can do. Good night!<em>


End file.
